The Spirit's Passing
---- New Chapin Road North, Four Corners, Atsehi Mesa This tawny-colored section of street leads toward the majestic mountains of Quaquan. Along the way, some of the city's most important buildings stand slightly taller and wider than the rest. The importance of this boulevard is emphasized at dusk when the setting sun turns the ground golden. The new Four Corner's Hotel sits in its simple yellow adobe glory, beautifully tiled balcony overhangs the street from the second four. People staying at the hotel often enjoy Quaquan's sun rises or sun sets leaning againt the painted iron railing. ---- Eaglefeather limps out of the tribal hogan, easing his journey with a cane, looking up at the sky with aged eyes and blinking as the light soaks his wrinkled skin. Genive blinks at Volaya's abrupt departure she says shyly to Thunderhead, " You'll have to excuse my friend, I think she’s in a bad mood." Genive is standing outside of the cafe with Thunderhaed. Her face is bright red. Volanta just shakes his head slowly as he watches Volaya walk into the cafe. The Light Singer's aura flickers with a little bit of orange. He stops a few feet back, silently irritated. Thunderhand smiles at the shy girl. "Don't worry about it. Some people just aren't dancing to the same beat." Genive smiles at Thunderhead, " Well thats a beautuful way of putting it." She hitches her bag on her shoulder and her face returns to a more normal color. Thunderhand grins. "I try," he says. Thunderhand offers a wave to the woman as he turns to be on his way again. "I will see you around, perhaps," he says, beginning to move. Eaglefeather shuffle-limps along the road, the weight of years seeming to press his shoulders down. He approaches the cafe. Genive lifts her hand to wave in return. " Take care." She turns and starts into the cafe. Volanta takes a step towards the cafe, then a step back. He shakes his head a little, turns, and quickly walks off to the South. ---- Coyote Cafe, Four Corners Hotel The yellow smooth adobe walls of this cafe are simple and plainly textured with hand painted tiles bordering the top and bottom of each wall. Large windows run across the front of the cafe, one on each side of the double doors leading out onto New Chapin Road North. Solid wood tables and chairs circle around the room. The kitchen is in the back through a wooden door that remains open at most times, filling the cafe with the smells of roasting and cooking. ---- Volaya sits at a table, staring at her datapad and frowning. Eaglefeather shuffle-limps, using his cane, as he makes his way to a table near the back of the cafe. One of the wait staff, a young Qua female, smiles and greets him with reverence, calling him "Hataali," and helping him to ease onto a bench. She asks, "Would you like your usual, Hataali?" The old man replies with a wrinkled smile and a nod, leaning the cane against the bench. Genive walks to the table and pulls out a chair to sit down next to Volaya. " Are you okay, you acted kinda testy back there." Volaya nods to the datapad, glasses allowing no expression past. "Do you know who that was? How did he know that about me?" The young Qua female returns soon after with a dish of simmering corn, meat and green peppers, which she puts on the table in front of Eaglefeather, along with a spoon and a carved wooden mug containing some sort of liquid. She waits for him to taste the food. He does, then nods his approval. She bows and moves on to the next table. Genive looks puzzled, " Know about you? Know about you how? He just asked if either of us played an instrument." "Never mind," Volaya says, looking up with a forced smile and a flat shimmer of green. "Um... anyhow." Genive sits back and glances around the cafe. She looks at her watch. " Anyhow what?" Eaglefeather takes a scoop of his corn goulash, swallows it, then drinks from his mug. Windchaser arrives from New Chapin Road North . Windchaser has arrived. Eaglefeather is sitting at a back table, dining on corn goulash and drinking from a carved wooden mug. Volaya is sitting with Gen, shaking her head. "Anyhow, let's talk about somethign else," she says with an effort at cheerfulness. Windchaser steps into the cafe, his head slightly tilted down to look at the ground as he walks. He seems to be thinking of something in silence as he moves through the cafe towards the counter. Eaglefeather sets his spoon down on the plate, washing down another bite with his beverage. He tilts his head back as he does so, and continues to lean backward as his eyes roll back in his head and the liquid sloshes on his tunic. The cup and cane clatter on the floor as Eaglefeather sprawls unconscious. The serving girl screams. Genive jumps at the sound of the scream and twirls around in her seat to see whats going on. Windchaser looks up suddenly at the scream, and then to the clattering cane. "Chief Eaglefeather!" he shouts as he moves towards the old man quickly. "Some one call a healer!" Volaya sits very still through the scream, looking up as Windchaser calls out. Slipping out of her seat she moves towards the old man, her mind reaching out to assure that life, at least, is there. Eaglefeather is on his back, tunic and face dripping with ale. He coughs soundlessly, blinking his eyes weakly. Genive blinks and she moves quickly out of her chair and towards the old man. Windchaser tilts his head slightly as he kneels by the old chief. Reaching his hands towards the older Qua, he asks, "Chief? Can you hear me?" Volaya looks around quickly, moving towards the grouping, though she keeps a good two steps back. She says, low and urgent, her aura dancing with blue, "He needs a doctor /now/." Eaglefeather nods weakly, clutching Windchaser's hand with his own. He opens his mouth, but as for so many years before, no words can escape his throat. His eyes roll back, then return. He looks toward Volaya, shaking his head, mouth drawn taut. Genive stops a few feet from the old man. She looks helplessly at Windchaser and Volaya. Windchaser grips Eaglefeather's hand and glances to Volaya, then back to the Chief. "I think it would be wise if a healer were to see you, Chief. Do you feel able to sit up?" he asks. Volaya keeps her mouth shut now and her aura steady, looking over and down at the older man. Her lips are pressed tightly together. Eaglefeather doesn't respond to Windchaser. Instead, he tries to focus his eyes on the Light Singer, an effort of tremendous will as his strength and control over his muscles ebb. Eaglefeather smiles weakly, and then stares at the ceiling until he can see no longer. His hand drops away from Windchaser's, thumping softly on the floor. Genive watches the old man try to focus on the Light Singer. She bites her lip and gives Volaya a questioning look. Windchaser finally looks around he room some more, spotting Genive. "Help me lay him flat." he says, the firm sound of some one used to giving orders, and those orders being followed, in his voice. Genive hands rush to her mouth as she opens it in horror as she sees the hand fall to the floor, she takes a few steps back and begins to tremble. She says to Windchaser quietly, " I think he’s dead sir." Volaya just stands, watchign Eaglefeather, her aura slipping down into darkness and leaving her white skin bare and defenseless. Windchaser looks up to Genive and asks simply, "Did I ask what you think? Help me lay him out." Glancing to Volaya he asks, "Can you sense the breath of life in him?" Volaya doesn't look at Windchaser. She doesn't look at Genive. And she certainly doesn't answer. Genive bites her lip and nods. Quickly she steps forward and kneels to help Windchaser. Windchaser quickly moves to gently place Eaglefeather onto the ground so he lays flat on his back. As Volaya doesn't answer, he reaches for the Chief's hand, checking for a pulse. Genive helps Windchaser lay the chief down. She takes a deep breath and gazes hopefully at Windchaser. Her trembling slowly subsides. Windchaser drops his head with a heavy sigh. After a very breif moment, he looks to Volaya and says, "Light Singer. You were the only one that could possibly have communicated with him at the end. What has happened?" Genive gazes at the old chief and slowly strokes his hand. She murmurs softly under her breath. Volaya’s eyes never leave the old man's body, her face as expressionless as ever. She could be a statue for all the response she gives. Windchaser sighs once again and looks to the serving girl who has been near the whole time. Speaking to her in Navajo, he seems to still be giving orders. He says in Navajo, "Gather the rest of the Elders and any healers you can find. I could sence no pulse, but the healers may be able to tell something..." The serving girl, tears streaming down her face, nods to Windchaser and then runs toward the door. Still holding the old chief''s Genive turns and looks up at Volaya, she says gently, "Volaya? Come on, snap out of it. Volaya?" Windchaser looking to Genive he says, "Do you think you can get her to talk?" Genive bites her lip, "I can try." She gently lays the old mans hand on the floor and stands up. She takes a deep breath and steps towards Volaya. She gently lays her hand on one arm and gestures to a table in the corner. "Um Volaya why don't we go sit down?" Steam wafts lightly from the unfinished plate of goulash on the table where Eaglefeather was sitting. Volaya opens her mouth at last, then closes it and shakes her self. Green flares up bright and steady from her skin, and she turns quickly and makes for the door. Windchaser looks suddenly to Volaya as she leaves and, with a heavy sighs, he calls out, "Stay here, Light Singer. I can't let you leave yet." The serving girl returns, her eyes puffy and red, but her composure coming back to her. "The Elders are off hunting in the valley until tomorrow, but a healer is coming." "Oh crap." Genive mutters under her breath as Volaya flees. She flys after her calling , " Volaya! Wait stop!" A quick burst of thought swirls through the room, staticky with random spills of emotion. ~I need to go.~ the girl sends, then in that same steady cloud of green is out the door. Volaya heads into New Chapin Road North . Volaya has left. Genive turns back as she runs after her. "I'll try and get her." Genive heads into New Chapin Road North . Genive has left. Windchaser nods once to Genive and then look to the serving girl. "Thank you." he says and looks to the door again with indecision. Finally he says, mostly just to speak, "I will wait here until the healer arrives. I think it would be best if you closed the cafe for the rest of the day." The girl nods, walking over to the window and turning the OPEN sign around so it exposes the word CLOSED to the outside. A middle-aged shaman in sackcloth robes and sandals, his black hair tied back in a turquoise ring, walks into the cafe and approaches the fallen chief. Windchaser kneels next to the Chief, his movements heavy. Looking up to the approaching shaman he bows his head in acknowledgement. The shaman kneels on the other side of the chief, placing a hand over Eaglefeather's eyes and closing them, muttering something, chanting, in Navajo. "The Sky Mother take you into her realm and welcome you, Old Father." He looks over at Windchaser. "He did not suffer." Windchaser nods solmely. "Do you have any information on how he died? Or had Sky Father simply chosen today as the day to call him home?" he asks. The shaman offers a weak smile to Windchaser, and shakes his head. "Eaglefeather was very old, my friend. The oldest among us. Perhaps it was just his time." Windchaser nods. "I hope it so." he says. Standing up now, he says, "There is someone I need to speak with..." as he moves to the door. The shaman nods. "I will see that he is taken to the temple." Windchaser nods as he passes through the door. "Thank you." is the last think he says before leaving. category:Classic Qua Logs category:Arc XI Logs